Light's King
by saintxarc
Summary: In little as three weeks Jaune Arc has conquered the Island Nation of Menagerie. Now with the title of King he must juggle the task of dealing with greedy Counicillors, as well as an evil witch all set to see him fall. Now in search of a stolen friend, an evil lost in time rears it's ugly head once more to lay waste upon the land, but hold fast for the King of Light has come.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Winters Village**

The land was covered in a sheet of white, the wind whistled a cold rush over the land, and bit into anyone foolish enough to be caught out in the open with no covering. Still even with the thickest of coats the wind did not seem to care, so the wind blew without pause, and the only shield from such a relentless cold wind was a village burned to smoldering piles of rubble, where homes, shops, and buildings of religious purpose once laid, now only crumbling walls and rafters litter the snow covered streets. Streets not long ago harbored life both Human and Faunus alike, the streets were empty now; no life remained in the village save for the few that stumbled upon it. One such of these men knelt beside a crumbled wall of a once lived in home. Dressed in a black coat with silver buttons, and a collar with silver pins on each side on the right held the twin axes and laurels of the kingdom of Vale, and to the left held two crescent arcs. The man's blue eyes gazed at the ruble of the building deep in thought, trying to piece together the puzzle that was Kurokame village. Still no matter how hard he thought on the matter nothing could come to mind, there have been no signs of any Grimm attack, and to much was left for any bandit raid to have gone on, in fact pretty much everything seemed to be here…well aside from the rest of this wall that was shielding him from that Gods forsaken wind. So what happened? The question had been lingering in his mind, gnawing at him since they came across the place hours ago.

Running his hands through his blonde hair he released a heavy sigh and stood, quickly regretting that decision as the wind quickly bit into him making him shiver. Quickly working his mind to push the wind and cold out of his mind he turned to his companion standing patently behind him leaning against the crumbled wall and spoke, "Guess were not going to find anything over here, we should head over to the others, and see if what they found," pausing he added "though I can't believe they did any better than we."

Amber eyes stared at him from under her fur lined hood.

In all honest he was a little jealous of it, and wished he opted in for a fur lined collar himself. The eyes of his companion seemed to give off signs of worry, knowing where the worry was stemming from he quickly spoke up "and you are absolutely positive that this" his raised his arm and gestured out towards the destroyed town "is none of Salem's handy work." He waited for her response which came from a shake of her head. _So that was a no then,_ sighing he turned started to walk out of the burned area of the felled house.

"well no use standing out here in this cold, come on then" she turned and followed not two steps behind and to the right of him.

Not bothering to look back at the remains of the home he continued his pace back towards the street, and moved towards his company's camp ground. Walking along the street more individuals wearing black coats each with the two arcs pinned to their collars, the main difference was that these people also wore masks of various styles of Grimm indicating their place as members of the White Fang, in such Fang walked from building to building searching for clues, and hopefully a survivor who could give more insight into this maddening riddle, a few who walked close by would stop in their tracks and was right fist to their heart and give a quick bow, He quickly bowed in acknowledgement and then they continued on in there march towards camp. Finally, with five minutes of a brisk walk, they were out of the village and were now walking among various tents, each lined symmetrically from the other giving optimal room for walking about.

Making their way to the largest tent at the center of camp, he spotted someone waving and jogging up to him. Squinting to get see if he could make the person out he spoke "I do believe that is Kaz making a fool of himself with his arms waving about." Turning his head towards his companion he saw a little smile play on her face from inside the hood. Looking back towards Kaz he raised his hand in greeting as the man came to a halt in front of him.

Kaz breathed then raised his fist in the same salute as the other members of the Fang gave to him. He acknowledged this on with a bow as well. "Well what seems to be the trouble…well besides the issue with the village that is?" his blue eyes stared down at Kaz who was really no more than two inches shorter then he.

Removing his fist from his chest Kaz spoke "Well sir it's madam Belladonna she seems to be all in a fuss over our stop," taking a pause to give a nervous look around "I've tried to tell her what the issue was, but she is still just in a fury, honestly I'm starting to feel a little sorry for brother Taurus."

Placing his head in his hand and giving a sigh he raised and looked at Kaz once more "Has she started throwing things about?"

Giving a nervous smile Kaz spoke up once more "To be perfectly honest sir I didn't stay to find out."

 _Smart man, when that woman gets angry_ he shuddered at the thought _I always liked nice things, but with her around I just can't ever have them_ , shrugging he continued to walk towards their tent "Well I guess I should see if I can go calm her down now," Kaz gave a quick nod and continued on his way. He sighed _calm her down hah fat chance of that happening, the woman was a cat Faunus, but she's like a raging hippo when angry._

It took another minute before they were at the flaps leading to the inside of their tent, and sitting outside it with his head resting on his hands was none other than Adam Taurus. "How's it going in there Adam?" he asked,

Adam looked up, and sighed not bother to stand and give the same salute the others had and just spoke "I can understand her frustration, I really do I'm frustrated to, but I cannot continue to be near her." Adam stared at him "Do you know how many times she thumped me on the head?"

He started to smile in spite of his best to keep his composer "I imagine quite a bit"

Adam stared up and scoffed "a bit, more like a lot, I'm going to have a knot on my head the size of Glenn tomorrow."

Masking the smile, he put a hand on Adams shoulder and spoke "I'll see what I can do, while I'm at that go see if Saryn and her scouting posse is back yet" he grabbed the flap of the tent to open it and paused "If they come back with any news relay it back to me as soon as possible." Adam stood, gave a quick nod and left. Turing his head towards his companion he spoke "Well Cinder I believe the custom is ladies first." Smiling Cinder just shook her head and motioned him inside, sighing he stepped inside the tent with her following suit.

Standing there inside eyes cast down looking at the map of Anima looking up from the map eyes ablaze Kari Belladonna spoke "Well if it isn't his Majesty Jaune Arc."

Jaune crossed his arms looked over his tent and gave a frown at the pitcher knocked on the floor "Now Mrs. Belladonna, that is not how you treat mulled wine."

Kari just starred up at him and spoke "Have you or have you not figured out who took my daughter?"

 **A/N**

 **Hopefully I fixed it for all of you, and are now able to properly read the story.**

 **Hello to everyone who has read this chapter in my very first story on the site. I hope you enjoy this story as I will try to update it on a weekly basis, college life willing I can. Critics welcome, As well as anyone wanting to give a cool OC I may write in down the line.**

 **Also for Jaune's clothes I suggest looking up Logain Ablar WoT in google it should be the first image shown. So think that but with silver buttons on the coat and the Valean emblem and Arc symbol instead of the dragon pin.**

 **2/28/17: Sorry for the lack of a chapter 4 post, I plan to have it posted later this week, if not today. I just really needed to fix this chapters format as I saw that many people just stopped reading from this chapter due to the format. So hopefully it is fixed if not let me know in the comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Rusted Hinge**

 **Key notes:** ** _Italics=Dreams/memories,_** _Italics=internal thoughts of characters_

 _ **The room was dark, the only source of light coming from a few flickering candles so dim that you had to strain the eyes to be able to even make out shapes properly. In the room laid various objects, each having a more devious purpose then the next. The rooms wall was made up of a dull grey brick, and the floors made of the same type, and with the candles light it gave the room an eerie feel a hopeless feel to it. In the center of the room sat a stone table with grooves running on the sides to take away any running liquids that might have spilt on the table, and this is where he laid, chained to the stone table the grooves carrying the blood his body spilt. His captor really didn't like his work station to messy. He strained his ears trying to make out any sound that could give hint to when his break would be over, and fearing for when it was. His body started to sweat heavily from under all the stress that had built up from the waiting, sometimes he wondered if the waiting was the worst part? Of course he knew it wasn't, but he thought it every time he was left on his own. Snapping his eyes shut from the stinging drops of sweat that had entered he started to blink furiously to clear his eyes, when he heard it, the sound of footsteps getting closer, he started to sweat even more, and his breathing started to become ragged. Last last bit he heard before he lost his remaining ounce of composer was the laughter "Hehehe."**_

 ** _He started to thrash against his chains in hopes of breaking free, he always did to no avail. "Hehehe, I do wonder what fun we will be getting into today my friend?" He started to thrash more violently, and started to give a weak moan words barely escaping his lips_**

 ** _"_** ** _no get away from me, leave me be you monster."_**

 ** _The laughter stopped the next words he heard sent shivers down his spine. "Tsk Tsk, now is that anyway to talk to a friend?" friend? This man was absolutely insane, and that just made this nightmare all the worse "I mean I'm just here to play with my new best friend, oh and I brought us a toy to play with" he started to laugh hysterically, "and it is your favorite." He heard the searing sound of the hot iron. He started to thrash at his bindings madly, the chains cuffs biting into his skin drawing blood. "Hehehe, I can see that your exited I am to." He started to twirl the red hot iron around as it made its' searing sound and smoke trailed behind it. "Don't worry you don't have to wait any longer," the maniac brought the iron down ever so slowly towards his chest. His breath started to catch in is throat as he started to wail in protest, finally the iron touch flesh, and only screams, and laughter where heard._**

 ****With a jolt Jaune Arc awoke from his slumber sweat glistened his body, his breathing heavy. Squinting his eyes shut he grabbed his chest trying to regulate his breathing. Eyes slammed shut colors started to dance around in his head. Quickly opening them he finally calmed his breathing, and heart rate down. Shaking he removed himself from his cot, his bare feet, and legs covered in a layer of sweat as well touch the cool floor. Standing up he surveyed the room around himself. He was still in his tent of course back at camp barely a mile from the mysteriously destroyed village of Kurokame. The tent was large in size, housing multiple chairs and a table holding maps and various papers. Walking to the right top corner of the room he stood in front of his water basin and a mirror for cleaning. Dipping his hands in the cool water he splashed his face hoping to clear out the night's nightmare from his mind. The water seemed to help, drying of with a towel that sat to the left side of the basin he turned his head to the other side of the tent spying his female companion still asleep in her own cot. Tuning his ears, he could make out her breathing, she seemed to be dealing with a nightmare herself. Walking ever so quietly to where she laid he crouched down, and watched. She was tossing around in her sleep mumbling about something he couldn't quite make out. A lone tear started to roll down her face, seeing it Jaune softly moved his hand and brushed the tear away as well has moving some of her hair that had fallen onto her face. As if by magic her breathing started to go back to normal, and she was once again in a state of peaceful sleep. Sighing to himself Jaune stood back up he started to think " _Well since I'm already up, and I'm most likely not going back to sleep anytime soon might as well get the day started,"_ running his hands through his hair he started to dress himself throwing on his black pants, followed by his yellow under shirt, slipping on his black leather boots he stood and started for the tents entrance taking time to grab his coat from the rack and throw it on he opened the flap to the outside pausing only to look at the weapon resting near the flap. Shaking his head, _I won't need it right now,_ turning he walked out the tent.

As soon as Jaune was outside he could see how early it truly was. The sun hasn't even started properly rise to give the off the first light of the morning. Shrugging he started to make his way about the camp. Walking about he noticed several members of the Fang walking around as well in pairs no doubt on pulling their share of guard duty. Continuing his walk, the ones that noticed him gave a quick salute which he returned with a nod, giving a sign of carry on with what you were doing. With his nod the members started to continue on with their shift. Turning to his right he marched onward through the rows of tents each smaller than his own toward his destination. Heading east out of the camp he made his way to the village of Kurokame, hoping that maybe he could find something he didn't notice the day prior. Although he didn't keep his hopes up on that matter, but all the same he walked. The cool air blew through his clothes, not as harsh as it was the other day but still cold enough that he had to button his coat up the rest of the way. Trudging through the snow was never fun it slowed you down, and made you easy to track leaving behind foot prints that would be easy to make out in any kind of light. This snow was especially annoying as it engulfed his boots up to the tops of his shins, making his progress all the more painful. _Whelp this is what I get for deciding to get a head start on the day, that whole early bird get the worm shtick is bullshit._ Releasing a heavy sigh to the world he trudged onward to his destination.

Taking approximately fifth-teen minutes to reach the main gate of the village's entrance, Jaune pause to give his feet a good shaking removing any of the excess snow that had gathered on top of his feet. Finishing his task, he walked through the gate gaining admittance to the village. Taking steps on the blanketed streets he moved through the town moving his head about focusing his Aura to his eyes trying to see what he could spot in the poor light. Spotting nothing of interest he continued on his way deeper towards the towns square. By the time he reached the towns square the first rays of sunlight just started to crest over the mountain doting the outside of the village.

Taking a pause Jaune looked around noticing the layout of the square and ultimately the town. The square seemed to have a layout of a circular shape, with buildings dotting the outside of the circle with other building behind those, and more behind those creating a sort of spider web like pattern for the buildings, and streets. Smiling to himself, he actually quite liked the layout of the town it sort of reminded him of his home village. Though his home town in Sanus was a good bit larger than the one he was standing in now. Taking a look at the buildings closest to the square…well what remained of those buildings that is he noticed on not as damaged as the others, and started to make his way towards it. Moving his way up the buildings front step he noticed the front door hanging on what seemed to be one hinge which itself was hanging on the frame by a single screw ready to give way at any moment. Raising an eyebrow, he just shrugged it off as burn damage, taking the final step to reach the top step he noticed a sign on the ground. Walking over to the sign he knelt down, and removed the snow that covered the face of it. The sign Read "The Flying Pig Tavern." Lifting himself up he turned towards the door with a new found vigor and walked inside.

Once inside the tavern Jaune gazed around the place. He noticed most of the tables, and chairs were destroyed although there were a few stubborn ones remain for what looked for the most part whole…well at least stable enough to sit at. Noticing the bar, he made his way towards it. Once there he could see that the bar was made of a sturdy wood _"mahogany maybe_."

Removing the thought of nice furniture away he looked up towards the shelf and frowned, " _of course everything sitting up there would have been destroyed,"_ Sighing to himself again he noticed another door frame out of the corner of his eye. " _That must be the back room of the place, their storehouse or closets probably back there,"_ moving quicker than he's had in the past few days Jaune made his way past the door and into the back room. Looking he noticed that the place was the kitchen with a burned out stove, and something that resembled an oven. He walked through the kitchen looking for signs of a cellar. Traveling to the back of the kitchen he noticed a wooden door on the floor, its hinges snapped into with one side remaining on the door with the others sticking to the frame. Frowning he moved to the frame and easily pried one of the hinges from it. " _The blasted things rusted all the way through, I could snap this thing like a piece of balsa, what kind of tavern owner lets their cellar door get this bad,"_ pocketing the hinge he made his way through the opening, and into the cellar.

Inside he looked for bottles of…well anything that contained high amounts of alcohol. Moving further in he noticed the wine rack attached to the wall full of wine, moving in front of the rack he ran his fingers along it, " _the things barely damaged from the fire, so the owner spends money on a good wine rack, but pays shit attention to the quality of his door,"_ deepening his frown he selected several different variety of wines and walked out of the door only stopping to pick up a bottle of bourbon that he noticed sitting by itself.

Walking out of the back room, and making his way from behind the bar Jaune noticed the sunlight making its way into the remains of the tavern. Jaune starting to feel a little better now that he had his of what actually seemed to be a father decent selection of whine, and a cheap bottle of bourbon.

 _"_ _I need to remind Adam to send some men down this way for those cask I saw towards the back."_

Walking further into the center of the bar he noticed a figure to the left of him from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw none other than Kari Belladonna, sitting at a table with her head resting inside the palms of her hands. Quirking an eyebrow, he silently wondered what she could be doing her at this hour.

After making his way towards her, he now stood right in front of one of the few good tables that she had decided to use. Still she made no move to raise her head, or did she give off any sign that she even noticed his presence. He set the bottles down on top of the table making Kari jumped at the sudden noise. She sharply raised her head up, and made as if to stand up only to stop herself when she realized who it was.

"Mr. Ar- I mean your majesty," Kari spoke stumbling over her words as she stood up giving a quick salute, and bow startled anyone had found her here in a tavern of all places, a burned down one besides. "I didn't realize you were here; is there anything you need."

" _where is this meekness coming from,"_ He thought to himself, looking down at her he noticed a slight tinge of red dotting her cheeks. Raising his hands up he motioned for he to sit, which she did. Grabbing one of the decent chairs behind him he sat in down in front of her, "I don't have anything that I need from you at the moment, I'm simply here looking for some clues," He said calmly.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked towards the various bottles and spoke up, "excuse my asking, but what do these clues have to deal with bottles of wine."

"Simple," he replied. "I have come to the conclusion that trying to figure anything out here while sober is simply going about it all wrong so," he raised the bottle of bourbon all the while smiling.

Kari simply looked at him trying to make out if he was joking or not. She shook her head and sighed "I wish to apologize for my behavior yesterday," she said looking towards him.

"There is no need to apologize Mrs. Belladonna, believe it or not I do understand what you're going through," he said with a surety in his voice that made to raise no questions, all the while pulling out two glasses from his coat pocket. Dropping one in front of himself, and sliding the other towards Kari.

Kari lifted the glace, glaring inside "I appreciate the gesture your majesty, but I'm not sure drinking from this glass would be in anyone's best interest," looking at the glass in disappointment.

"Nonsense," he said uncorking the bottle of bourbon, "In fact it's the perfect glass for the setting, and mood." He poured the liquid into his glass, when he was done pouring he raised the bottle towards her offering to pour.

Kari shifting the glass in her hands simply nodded, and allowed the king to pour the bourbon into her own glass. "Thank you," she said bring her glass back towards her, and started to look at the liquid. Shrugging she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. "Argh," she raised her hand to her mouth, and started to cough, "that's terrible."

"Really?" Jaune asked bringing his glass away from his mouth not yet to have taken a sip of the drink. "Well I guess it's a good thing your tried first," he said with a chuckle.

Kari glared at him, and started to smile. She took another sip from her drink giving a slight grimace, "It's not that bad actually, it just takes some getting used to I imagine." She challenged while downing the whole drink in one fluid motion, eyeing him seeing what he will do.

Jaune looked at her bringing a wry grin to his face, he lifted up his own glass, nodding towards her he downed the drink in one go. Once done he slammed the glace down on the table, and looked towards Kari in a look of what seemed to be amusement, all which lasted about ten seconds after which he started to cough vigorously.

Kari couldn't help herself she busted out laughing. She raised her hand and pointed mockingly towards her king, and laughed with tears starting to form from the laughter. She laughed for what felt like a good three minutes. Wiping away remaining tears from her outbreak she looked down at the table, and gave a small soft smile "I haven't laughed that hard in months," she said lifting her head to look at him.

Jaune just smiled "well I'm happy I could be of service." He grabbed the bottle, and refilled their glasses once more. This time they only sipped at the drink. "I'm not going to lie Mrs. Belladonna I imagined you to be…different."

"Different how?" she asked, looking at him in mock puzzlement.

"I met your husband, and he seemed to give off an aura of…don't mess with me or you'll end up with your arms for legs," Jaune said looking at her "You seem to be more…well you are serious, but also seem to be playful and mischievous." He said trying to do his best not to come off as being rude. "I guess I expected there to be more overlap with Blake's personality."

At the mention of her daughter her smile turned into a sad frown. "Yea me, and my husband get that a lot, but you would be surprised at how playful, and mischievous Blake can be herself," she said, "In fact I remember one time while she was younger she had learned from a recent visit to a restaurant that Ghira didn't care to much for spicy food," she paused starting to smile at the memory. "So one night she asks me if she could help make dinner for us, naturally I said of course thinking she was being sweet, well she prepared dinner, and once we had the food down and Ghira took his first bite," she paused smiling at Jaune.

Jaune started to laugh, "No, she didn't?"

"Oh she did, I never seen someone's face turn so red, and sweet as much as Ghira's did after that bite, He downed his drinking trying to bring the heat down, and ran towards the kitchen to turn on the faucet and started to drink," she started to laugh herself, "A the while I look and see Blake rolling around laughing, kicking her feet." She started to laugh even harder at the memory of her daughter's antics.

Jaune was laughing hard himself imagining the usually calm and quite Blake rolling in laughter at a prank that would make Yang, and Nora give two thumbs up in approval. "I could never imagine our Blake doing anything like that."

"Yea," she sighed softening her voice once more. "Things changed once the White Fang started to use…harsher tactics," she said while turning her head to look out past a piece of empty space that had one be part of the taverns wall. "I remember when she was just five years old, for her birthday Ghira and I got her a stuffed bear" tears started to dot her eyes while she continued, "She was scared of the dark at the time always scared of monsters in her closet or under her bed, so we told her that her bear was magical, and it would protect her from them," the tears where now streaming down her face her voice started to choke, "She hugged that thing so tight I feared the head would pop off, she ran to us giving us a hug, trying her best to bring her small arms around Ghira." She paused to take a shaky breath, "She named it Sir Scruffles, she slept with it every night, and when she suddenly disappeared for Beacon she left it behind." She brought her head into her hands trying to hide the tears "I was so worried, because who was supposed to protect her from the monsters now." She wept, "and when we finally get her back, she's taken from us once again."

Jaune had let her cry for a while looking out the same space Kari had looked out before. Looking back towards the crying woman he grabbed her hands. Startled she looked at him tears still coming down. Staring at her with a look of a still fury "I promise you we will find you daughter, and I will bring such a storm on top the of the ones who took her that they will see hell as a nice day spa." His voice gave off no reason to give doubt.

Kari just smiled at him, "I believe you."

They sat in the tavern for a little while longer before leaving the bar. Once outside they both made their way towards the street, walking not five steps Kari started to trip grabbing hold of one of the street lamps for support. There was a sharp crack of metal, Jaune moved lighting fast pulling Kari away from the street lamp as it came crashing to the ground. Standing there they both looked at the lamp in bewilderment.

"Now, I know good and well I'm not that heavy." Kari said with a look of distaste for the lamp as if it had just caused great offense.

Walking over to the lamp, Jaune knelt down to examine it. Raising both eyebrows in astonishment he spoke up, "I do not believe this has anything to do with you weight, look at this the whole thing is rusted through." To drive his point further home he broke a chunk of the metal off.

Kari looked as he broke of a piece of the lamp with ease, raising her own eyebrows. "From my understanding, this village hasn't long been destroyed, so how could the villagers let a street lamp get so bad?" she asked.

Thinking to himself he brought the rusted hinge from out of his pocket lifting it up for Kari to see it. "I found this while in the back of the tavern, now I know for a fact a proper tavern owner would never let their cellar hinge get this bad." Lifting himself up he started to thing. " _The door hinges, and now this it couldn't be just a coincidence,"_ Looking back up towards the tavern he frowned and moved to wear he found the sign on the ground. Once he had found it he lifted it up to examine the chains that was supposed to keep the sign hung up above the tavern. Looking at it he could see that the chains were rusted through as well. Lifting himself back up he made his way towards Kari at the street.

Once he reached her he spoke up "I need you to go to the other side of the street towards those buildings, look for anything metal and look at the condition, I'll do the same on this side."

Kari looked at him questioningly, but nodded turned and moved towards the other side of the street. Once on the other side she saw a metal trash bin on the side walk, making her way towards the bin. Noting the condition of the bin, she became startled " _it's the same as the lamp and hinge."_ Continuing on she found several door hinges, metal knobs, more bins, and other various pieces all of which have been rusted through. She turned and made her way back towards the street.

Jaune stood waiting for her to get back, having finished his findings himself, and just like he predicted every piece of metal was rusted through." Looking down at the ground deep in thought he only raised his head when he heard Kari stop in front of him. He looked up at her "Well, what did you find?" he asked.

"Everything's just like the lamp, and hinge completely rusted through." She looked at him questioningly, "What does all of this mean?"

"What it means is that I believe I just figured out what happened here," he said pausing to think. Suddenly remembering something important he quickly made his way up the street towards camp. "Come on," he shouted from over his shoulder. "We need to gather the others, and discuss these findings," he said continuing he march towards the camp

Kari quickly followed behind him, "What is it that you figured out?" she asked.

"I believe I figured out what we're dealing with," he paused to look down at her, "I also believe I just figured out who took Blake," finished talking he continued to move making a notion that said that no further questions would be answered until he had gathered his small council to discuss this matter.

At the mention of her daughter Kari quickened her pace to match the king's long stride's.

Over all it took them twelve minutes to make it back to camp, and once inside Jaune started to move quickly towards his own tent, all the while moving his head looking. About a third into the camp he spotted the person he was looking for. Pausing Jaune raised his hand and barked "Kaz, I need you to come over here for a sec,"

At the mention of his name Kaz turned his head to see who had spoken. Once seeing who it was he quickly made his way towards Jaune, his king. Bumping into several other brothers and one sister who stood in front of Jaune giving a salute and bow, "What is it you need of me sire?" he asked.

Jaune didn't bother to acknowledge the salute, he just turned, and walked motioning Kaz to follow him.

With Kaz beside him Jaune spoke to him, "I need you to go get Adam, and tell him that I need him at my tent." Pausing to think he continued "I also need you to head over to medical, and tell Sun to head over as well, he should be fine by now, and able to make it over," he said this with a voice of confidence, "and if the doc tries to say otherwise, tell her I said you will drag him to my tent if need be, that should drive the severity of the matter across to her." Moving he motioned for him to go.

Kaz nodded gave a quick salute and moved out, going towards Adams tent.

"That man sure seems enamored by you," Kari spoke while walking along side Jaune.

"He's just grateful, he never liked how the Fang did things, he's happy about having a kingdom to follow, many of them are it makes them feel like they belong somewhere, that they truly have a home," he talked as if from experience.

Nodding Kari spoke up "When Ghira and I were in charge we tried to give them that, but sadly many saw Menagerie not as a kingdom or home, but a prison, one the council had presented as if it was a gift." She spoke of the council with bitterness in her voice.

Jaune simply nodded, and they moved along not saying another word till they reach the tent.

Once at the tent he inclined his head towards Kari, and spoke "Let's hope Cinder is up, and dressed by now." Opening the tent flaps they walked in.

Once inside they saw Cinder standing in her bed shift trying to put on her pants. She paused to look at them, then looked down at herself. Turning a slight shade of red she quickly finished putting her pants on, and motioned for Jaune to turn around.

Jaune shrugged and made his way towards the table in the center of the room. "Mrs. Belladonna if you would make yourself comfortable, we will begin once everyone is accounted for."

Walking to the table Kari graciously took a set at once of the table ends, and waited.

It took another five minutes for Cinder to get ready, and another three before Adam Taurus walked in, looking around he made eye contact with Jaune. Ever since he started to follow Jaune he decided to forgo his mask, only donning it whenever he needed to hide his face. Not bothering to give the Salute, and bow he simply nodded his head towards Jaune in acknowledgement and took a seat at the table.

Jaune stood behind one of the chairs, and waited for their final guest to arrive. It took around another five minutes before Sun poked his head inside the tent.

Looking around he noticed everyone at the table. Clearing his throat, he spoke "uh, you called for me?"

"Yes come in, and have a seat we need to discuss somethings of great importance," Jaune spoke up in a tone that warranted no question to be asked.

Once Sun took his seat Jaune sat down at the end of the table, with Cinder coming to stand behind him to his right. Everyone stared at him waiting to know why he called this meeting. Shifting his eyes to look over everyone he cleared his throat, and spoke "I have called you here today to talk about the matter of the Village, and my assumption as to who or what had destroyed the town." He looked towards everyone gauging their reactions. All stayed quite, and focused on his words, he continued "I also believe I know who took Blake."

At the mention of Blake's name both Sun, and Adam gave a start. With Sun speaking up first, "you know who took Blake? Who, who took her? Tell me" his voice carried over a sign of desperation as well as commitment to finding whoever took her.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "I understand your excitement, but you will refrain from demanding words from me, do I make myself clear?" his voice carried no sound of amusement, and his eyes looked as if they were made of a hard stone.

Looking at Jaune, Sun quickly nodded and apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Black is all."

Jaune nodded "we all are, now onto the matter at hand." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rusted hinge from the tavern. "I had found this while exploring the village, as you can tell it is completely rusted through, taking it Mrs. Belladonna and I moved toward the street to have a street lamp crack and fall to the street," he paused for effect then continued "it too was rusted all the way through." He stopped and looked over everyone, each one seemed to give off a look a puzzlement as if to ask what he was getting at? Going on "Going off a hunch Mrs. Belladonna, and I looked at various objects made of metal, and found that everyone was rusted to the core."

At the mention that all the metals were rusted Adam jumped in, "Jaune you're not telling me what I think you are, are you?" he asked with eyebrow raised in question.

"I am Adam, that is exactly what I am telling you." Jaune said looking towards Adam with sincerity in his eyes.

Adam scoffed "You can't be serious Jaune? Those were just stories you know things to tell the kids to make sure they behave." He said, looking at Jaune with hands raised trying to bring his point across.

At the exchange between the two, Kari decided to speak up "Oh, I do wish you to would bring the rest of us into the conversation." She looked at the both of them with tired eyes "What stories are you talking about, and what does it have to do with my daughter, and this village?" she asked.

Adam waiting to see if Jaune would elaborate, and seeing that he wasn't he spoke up, "As many of you know Jaune and I lived in the same village for a time, and during that time we would be what you could consider childhood friends," he paused to look over to Jaune who simply nodded for him to go on. Sighing he continued "Well every now and then we would go to his house to play, and do our homework…though the latter hardly got done, but anyway Jaune's mom use to tell us this story to scare us into doing our work, the story of the Aelfinn." He waited to see the reactions of the room, looking at Kari he could see her eye's narrow at the mention of the name.

Sun on the other hand was confused, raising a hand he spoke up, "um, what is a Eelfinn?"

Sighing harder Adam looked towards Sun and spoke "It's not Eelfinn, it's Aelfinn, and they were just a story." He looked at Jaune at the word story, but continued "The story goes that the Aelfinn in gist was a group of monsters, or people no one knows which, who came to take away any child who didn't listen to their parents." He finished still looking at Jaune.

Everyone started to stare at Jaune, waiting for his what he had to say on the matter.

Setting the hinge on the table Jaune finally began to speak, "There are signs of the Aelfinn, one of which that in there coming all metals would rust through." Looking at the metal he turned his head to stare at Adam.

Returning the stare Adam continued to speak "Yes it does, but it also says that the land they meet will be colder than ice, and that a blue fire burns everything it touches," he said these thing in a somewhat mocking tone.

Ignoring the tone, Adam was one of the few he didn't mind talking to him in such a manner. He was a king, and as king he had to give of a look of authority, and that meant not letting people speak to him in certain manners. Staring at Adam with slight amusement in his eyes he continued as well "Yes but, don't you remember the feeling of the weather in the village yesterday, that air cut through everything," he paused for effect "even I was cold," at the mention of this everyone looked at him, he could even fell Cinders gaze on him. Jaune never felt cold, in fact temperature didn't seem to affect him at all.

"So you felt cold, what's the big deal about that?" Sun asked looking confused.

"Yes I was cold" Jaune said ignoring Sun's question, "but when I left the village I started to feel normal again, I didn't think much of it until today."

Kari being quite for the most part finally joined in "So what you're saying is that the temperature was different in the village yesterday?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying." Jaune said then turned to look at Sun, "Now Sun I had you come because you were with Blake the night she was taken correct?"

Sun looked down "Yea, I was there." He said we a slight anger in his voice.

Jaune continued at his answer "Now when you were, there did you not notice anything different, such as a dip in the temp or being able to see your breath?"

Sun sat quietly with eyes closed for a minute trying to remember, suddenly his eyes shot open and he spoke up with vigor "Yea, now that you mention it I do remember telling Blake how it started to feel cold all of a sudden, that was when we were attacked, I tried to fight, but" Sun paused in his speech with red starting to tinge his cheeks, but he continued anyway "I tried to fight back, but they completely man handled me, I mean I didn't stand a chance, and well you all know what happened to me…a broken collar bone, and three cracked ribs."

"As well as a missing Blake," Jaune added in. "Now I guarantee if you were to look at the all the people we burned, and checked their dental you would see that almost all of them are adults, most likely not a day under twenty-five." At the suggestion of everyone just started looking at the table deep in thought. "In fact I bet not a one of you saw a child among the bodies, and isn't that weird coming from a village this size?" he asked hands clasped on top of the table waiting for their answer.

It was Adam who spoke up, "you're right, when we were gathering the bodies to burn on the pier not one of them was a child." With brows raised in shock, "That's just like the stories, they never come for adults, only kids."

Kari spoke up "Now I'm not going to act like an old woman and say anyone under twenty-five is still a child, because they are not."

"That's correct, but they are in the younger age group." Jaune said hands still clasped, "and that could be all their looking for."

"Wait, wait if that is true why didn't they take me?" Sun asked.

"Most likely it is because they thought they killed you in there strike against you." Jaune exclaimed, "I wouldn't imagine they would go for dead or crippled people."

"But if that's the case, and this is all true," Adam stared at Jaune, "How in the world do we stop them? They don't leave tracks, and every story says they leave as fast as they appeared, without a trace."

"And what do they want with Blake, and all everyone from the village?" Kari asked worry etched in her voice.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's not good," Jaune said with a sound of matter of fact. He looked up towards Cinder, "I fear it's not just the witch that we have to worry about now."

Cinder looked down at him at the mention of Salem worry, and slight fear streaked across her uncovered eye.

"So what do we do?" the three asked in unison.

"Well I have an idea as of how to start," Jaune spoke, then looked towards Kari "have you sent that letter like I asked?" he asked her.

Kari nodded, "yes I did, but I don't see what that has to do with-" she was interrupted by a raise of Jaune's hand.

"Don't worry about it, as long as it was sent, we should receive a reply shortly if not…it doesn't matter in the long run it would just be helpful if we did." Jaune said turning his head to look at the tent wall narrowing his eyes.

"Well if that's the case we should probably take what we need, and get moving, I mean it's not like anyone is going to miss the stuff." Adam said.

Kari, and Sun both looked at him.

"What?" he asked, "I don't mean to say it out of disrespect, I'm just stating a fact, come on Jaune back me up here." He looked to Jaune for help.

Quick as a flash Jaune stood from his chair eyes still staring at the tent wall as if looking through it, "Cinder."

Cinder jolted at the sound of her name and turned to Jaune.

"Go grab my sword," he said while moving toward the center of the tent.

Cinder quickly moved to grab the sword and sheath that rested on the right side of the tents entrance. Grabbing it she moved to Jaune and swiftly clipped the sword to his sword belt, and then wrapped the belt around his waist.

Kari was the first to stand and speak up, "What is it? What's going on?"

Jaune just looked straight ahead, when his sword was finally strapped to his waist, its white sheath, blue handle, and gold pommel a stark contrast to his black attire, moved back towards the table, and stood in front of them. "I believe we have company."

As soon as Jaune spoke those words Kaz came rushing through the tents entrance, forgoing the formalities he just looked at the five of the and spoke in a frantic voice, "There is a Mistralian fleet making its way towards us."

 **A/N: Hello again everyone, I wanted to thank those who has followed, and favorited my story, also wanted to thank those who left reviews. Reviews both good and bad help me write my story, and change what needs to be changes, and continue with what works.**

 **This chapter had been swimming in my head for a while, and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions please feel free to ask, and leave a review all are welcomed.**

 **Next chapter. A Mistralian fleet has come, what will they do with an army of Fang sitting on Anima soil, and who commands such a fleet?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pride

"There is a Mistralean fleet coming our way," Kaz spoke with urgency as if his voice was the only thing that would spur the five in the room to move into action. Though as he looked around the tent he could see that three of the five were still just sitting there looking at him, albeit the blonde one's eyes seemed to be ready to pop out of his skull. The other two just looked at him with calm, and controlled gazes that soon turned to the other two that had been in the room. Turning his gaze as well his eyes met that of his majesty Jaune Arc. His eyes gave off even less then the two at the table, they were cold eyes as if no emotion could touch them, and as quickly as their gazes met Jaune's went to his belt as he started to adjust it.

"We heard you the first time you said that Kaz," Jaune spoke with a coolness of his voice giving no sign that the current news had any effect on him. "Also you shouldn't just come barging in to someone else's tent like that" Jaune looked up from his belt adjustment, he knew the belt was fine Cinder always did a fine job at preparing his weapons, in fact she was the only one besides himself he would even let touch the sword. "Besides, what if we were naked, or worse you could have walked in on Adam trying to tell a joke," as he spoke his voice gave no change in tone, having the simple effect of wondering whether if he was being serious or telling a joke.

At the sound of his name Adam removed himself from his chair, and started to make his way across the tent towards Kaz. Standing in front of Kaz he spoke in a calm a voice as he could muster "Do you know how large of a fleet, or who is commanding it?" he quickly snapped his head towards Jaune and narrowed his eyes as he could make out Cinder standing slightly behind him turned around with her shoulders shaking laughing to herself, "also what is wrong with my jokes, there fantastic."

Jaune just shook his head and shrugged "of course they are Adam," his voice now giving off a sarcastic tone. He looked up to Kaz "well man you might as well answer him," his voice taking the same cool tone it had once before.

Kaz stood straight, and rose his chin up slightly as he gave the information, "Exact number of men are currently unknown, though we can say they have around four gunships, two transports, and," he gave a pause and looked towards his king with flashes of worry streaking across his eyes. "They have a battlecruiser sir," he then turned his gaze towards Adam "We also don't know who commands the fleet at the moment."

At the mention of a battlecruiser the final two at the table stood up, and quickly looked towards Jaune with frantic eyes. Kari was the first to speak up.

"Your majesty four gunships alone would spell trouble for us, as we only have two ourselves, and two transports," she took a deep breath as if she was holding it in the whole time she was sitting and continued "but a battlecruiser." Kari crossed her arms over her stomach, and leaned slightly forward as she gave her final statement "a battlecruiser would decimate us, we don't have the man power or machines to take on such a fleet." She paused waiting to see if Jaune would give any statement on these facts when he made none she opened her mouth to continue only to be stopped by a raised hand.

"I know good, and well what a battlecruiser could do to our forces Mrs. Belladonna." Jaune looked towards her eyes narrowed, "we simply have to make sure they don't get the chance to make that happen." As he was speaking he made his way towards the entrance of the tent, once there he stopped and waited for Cinder who followed close behind him to open the flap of the tent.

Sun made his way around the table and spoke up in an even more frantic voice then Kaz had, "where are you going, shouldn't we be making plans or something?"

Jaune turned his head towards Sun, "Plans only work after you know who you are fighting against Wukong, and that means knowing who commands them." On his last word he slipped out of the tent with Cinder quickly following behind.

It took the last five in the room a couple of seconds looking between each other before the turned and followed behind Jaune closing the tent after themselves.

Once outside Jaune could see how chaotic the situation had become, as he looked around the field he could see his men milling about like chickens with their heads cut off, his men. This irked him beyond reason, he turned his head and started to bark out orders "Kaz get these men in their columns, and make sure to have the pilots get their gunships ready to move, but do not take off." At his orders he saw Kaz quickly give his bow and run off to perform his tasks. Jaune rubbed at his temples _"if this happens every time we come to face a large force we won't last the year."_ A hand touched his shoulder, he looked down to see Cinder staring up at him amber eye looking up giving a comforting glare. She always did seem to know what he was thinking. Dropping his hands he moved towards the front of the forming columns.

Having made his way to the front of the columns he faced the destroyed village, looking towards the coming force, as he waited for the others to arrive beside him. It didn't take long for the final three to come Adam taking a spot to his right with Kari standing beside him, while Sun took the final spot standing to Kari's right. In all honesty he could have done without Sun there, he was a good fighter yes, but when it came to tactics well.

"That looks worse then I wanted to believe it would," Adam spoke up with a keen edge to his voice.

"Hmm, it does seem to be that way doesn't it," Jaune replied still looking towards the coming force, hand rested under his chin while he thought. It took about another ten minutes before the man he wanted came to stand behind them to his right.

"Everyone is in position, and ready to move at your command, your majesty," Kaz spoke with a confident, and pleased voice.

Jaune inclined his head towards him, "great also would you mind handing me your spyglass, I would like a better look at that battlecruiser."

Kaz quickly reached into his belt pouch and brought out his spyglass quickly handing it to Jaune with a slight bow.

Taking hold of the spyglass Jaune extended it, and brought the glass to his eye. "Mrs. Belladonna how well do you know of the Mistralean forces?" He asked gazing towards the battlecruiser moving at the center of the fleet.

"I know the forces well your majesty, it wouldn't be wise not to know of the army of stood on the continent north of you." Kari spoke with a surety to her voice as she turned her head to look at Jaune as he peered through Kaz's glass.

Jaune stood quiet for a breath scanning the ship till he found what he was looking for. "What would you know of 'The Master of Intrigue'?" Jaune asked not bothering to look towards the woman or to drop the glass down from his eye.

Kari's face started to pale at the sound of that name. "The Master of Intrigue?" her voice gave a slight nervous shake as she spoke. She looked towards Jaune to see if she had heard him right, hoping that she didn't, and when he simply nodded his head her heart sank to her stomach. "I only really know of the man who commands that ship," she spoke trying to regain confidence back into her voice. "He's one of the four pillar generals of Mistral," she looked at the people besides her gauging their thoughts. Adam, and Cinder seemed to have paled at the mention of a pillar general, Cinder seemed even whiter then Adam. When she looked towards Sun he just stared back.

"What is a pillar general?" Sun asked with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed, "A pillar general is one of the top generals of the whole kingdom of Mistral, there are only four of them." She turned he head towards the fleet, "and Mistral has sent one of their strongest to deal with us, for the man who commands that ship also holds the crossed swords pin."

At the mention of the crossed pin Adam stiffened even more, he turned his gaze away from the ship to look at Kari, "You're telling me that this commander is one of the only five blade masters of remnant?" at the simple nod from Kari, Adam turned his eyes back towards the fleet, which now stood still in front of them. "Who is this man?"

Kari turned her gaze towards the ship as well, "his name is Ada-"

"Adama Nikos!" Jaune spoke with a tight authority to his voice, eyeglass still up gazing at object he had been looking for after the name. The shield and spear of the Nikos family stared back at him through his glass. Once he had enough of looking he lowered the glass, "The great pillar general Adama Nikos has come to grace us with his presence." As he spoke he inclined his gaze down toward Cinder who was as white as a ghost, her left hand had her right arm in what seemed to be a vice grip. Sighing he turned his head towards his other companions and spoke up, "well now that we know who we are dealing with let's see about that plan."

Jaune stood at the village center looking towards the bar that not too long ago Kari and him walked out, and figured out who or what had caused the incident that was Kurokame village. Looking at the bar Jaune made a mental note to come back for all the wine, and bourbon he had left behind. Sighing he turned his mind over to the task at hand, overall it took up to an hour and a half to come up with a proper plan of action, and then another thirty minutes to put it into action. _"First things first"_ Jaune thought closing his eyes, and taking slow and methodical breaths he conjured up a flame in his mind. His father had tried and failed to teach him the flame and void, an Arc technique passed down from generation to generation. It wasn't any semblance, really anyone could learn to do it if they were prepared for the trails it took to gain the technique, and he had faced his trail, he had faced the hell that gave him his flame.

With the flame held in his mind, Jaune began to put all of his emotions inside the fire feeding it allowing the flame to burn the emotions away, leaving him with a clear and focused mind. Of course it came with added benefits, his senses were heighted exponentially, and his body felt lighter allowing for quicker movements, but all of these things paled in comparison to the control it gave to his own aura, control that would normally take a life time to achieve, and even then one hardly ever did.

Once finished with his task he turned from the bar to the table, and chairs that he had set up for the meeting that was to take place, a parley of sorts, a chance to remedy a situation before it came to bloodshed. Standing slightly to the right of the table stood Kari who had insisted on her coming as it would show that Menagerie is not a part of the current situation by force, but is her willingly. Shaking his head he turned back around to look at another building, this one seemed larger than the rest, and had a dome shaped roof, _"this must have been the villages' town hall,"_ keeping himself in his own thoughts till he heard the footsteps coming in.

Adama Nikos was never a man for brutality, but when he had figured out that it was the Fang who had destroyed, and was now occupying this village he couldn't wait to eviscerate every last one of them. These people held responsibility for what had befallen his beloved daughter, his little flame. When news of his daughter's death had reached his ears he couldn't eat, or sleep he had just simply thrown himself into his work, all in hopes for a day like today. Yes Adama Nikos was ready to bring righteous fury down upon the Fangs heads, but before he could even give the order to fire he had received a hail by short wave asking for a parley. Angry he had no choice but to accept, as Mistralean military doctrine stated that if any solution can be reached without the use of force it must be taken. Oh he was sure his men wouldn't say anything if he took his revenge, but he could not he had his pride as a Mistralean, and he wasn't about to let these Fang have that

Stopping to look across the village square he saw a table sitting at the center with two chair across from one another. Standing to the right of one of those chairs was a Faunus woman with black hair _"I've seen that woman before, but where,"_ shaking the stray thought out of Adama looked past the table and saw a man garbed in black with his back turned seemingly looking at what he could guess was once the town hall. The man had blonde hair, and was quiet tall from what he could see, probably reaching his own height of 6'4. Shrugging he stepped forward making his way towards the table, his ever so silent steward following close behind.

At the sound of the footsteps Jaune turned around to see the man that he would be battling today. Adama Nikos was a tall man probably around the same height as he, his red hair was cropped short in a military fashion, he wore bronze colored armor with a red cape attached by one gold, and one steel pins. He had a sword clipped to his side _"a weapon to a parley, though I'm one to talk I brought mine as well."_ He barely noticed the other behind the general, as he seemed invisible when standing near the man, but this one was a great deal shorter in fact he was short by most standards, he had short curly brown hair, and seemed to walk with a rather dignified grace. Nodding to himself Jaune made his own way towards the table.

Once Jaune had reached the table he stood in front of the general, looking at the general for signs. It was one of the other perks of the flame, being able to clearly see someone's aura, and how it moved about. Yes aura moved, most people have a belief that aura is a force that constantly surrounds a person statically. The surrounding part was true, but aura was not static, it flowed about, and flared or dimmed based on a persons' heaviest emotion, and Adama Nikos was not a happy man, in fact he was wreathing with anger, and fury. It was a wonder the man was able to keep a straight face like that, but he doesn't command a ship called 'The Master of Intrigue' for nothing.

"Ehm, if you two are done size each other up, we should get started," Kari was the first to speak up, her tone slightly nervous, but giving off a strong commanding tone as well.

Shaking his head slightly Jaune gave a small smile and spoke up as well "yes, we should get started please general have a seat," Jaune gestured towards the chair and waited for the general to sit. Once he had sat down, Jaune then sat down himself.

"First things first boy," Adama spoke with a deep authority in his voice. "What business does the Fang have attacking, and occupying an Anima village?"

At the generals words Jaune's brows shot up _"this man thinks we were the ones that attacked this village, well anyone would think that though."_ Sighing Jaune looked at Adama eyes before speaking, "we did not attack this village, we were just passing through when we noticed the smoke from the buildings not two days ago."

Adama rested his hands on top of the table, "and if not you, and your Fang then who I ask attacked this village?" his eyes narrowed at the man _"I have seen this lad somewhere before."_

"We have an idea of who are responsible for the attack, but before I tell you we need to have context." Jaune stated leaning back in his chair.

"And what context would that be?" Adama asked still eyeing Jaune, _"where have I seen him, I know it is important, but where?"_

Closing his eyes Jaune took a deep breath, _"this could make or break the parley on the spot if I'm not careful."_ Opening his eyes he looked into the generals and spoke, "we need to discuss what happened to your daughter Pyrrha, and why it happened."

At the mention of his daughters' name Adama nearly made to jump out of his chair, and lunge at the man across from him. He stopped himself when he suddenly realized who he was speaking to, "You're him aren't you, you're that boy Pyrrha messaged us about, you're he partner, ah" he started to snap his fingers trying to place the name.

"Jaune," Jaune answered for the general "Jaune Arc, and yes I was your Pyrrha's partner at Beacon." Jaune gauged the general's aura, he was still angry, but his fury was replaced with confusion.

Adama looked at Jaune, and narrowed his eyes "then why are you here with the Fang, did you betray my daughter, did you?" he could bring himself to finish his questioning, but his voice guaranteed one thing, and that was death.

Jaune narrowed his own eyes at the general, slips of anger escaped from the flame before he could will it back. "I had nothing to do with Pyrrha's death, and I dare you to say otherwise," his own voice giving a sharp promise.

There was a long deadly pause before Adama spoke up again, "Very well, then what do you have to say of what happened, and what does it have to do with this village."

Jaune released a breath he had forgotten he was holding, the flame burning his emotions away once again. Looking up from his hands he gazed into the general's eyes, "what is your favorite fairy tale?"

Kaz always had upmost faith in his king, no matter what he was asked of him he would do it without question knowing that whatever it was he was helping his king, but this was ridiculous. Brushing snow that had fallen onto his should off, he turned to his five companions that had come with him on this ridiculous endeavor. He, and these five along with Adams own squad who was coming around the other side of the forest was supposed to capture the giant ass battlecruiser without killing any of its men. Honestly he would call it impossible if it wasn't for the fact the Cinder was one of the five that made up his team. With her weird powers maybe it was possible.

Kaz, and his men stood at the forest edge gazing at the clearing where two Mistralean soldiers waited for their generals return so they could take him back up to the ship. Smiling to himself he turned to Cinder, who looked back at him with her ember eye. He could never get used to that look, "well it looks like you're up."

Griff shivered in the cold, turning towards his companion, "Man this sucks, why couldn't we just blow those White Fang people to kingdom come?"

Simons just sighed and turned to face Griff, "don't be stupid you know good and well that to break a parley is considered a war crime to the council."

Griff just threw his arms up, "So it's not like anyone of us is going to tell, I mean they're responsible for killing little Pyrrha," Griff wiped away a stray tear that had gathered from his eye, "she was the only one who truly seemed to appreciate the fine art of taking it easy."

"Yea, we all miss her, and I can only imagine how the general feels," Simons was about to clasp Griffs shoulder when he saw a person in black run across the clearing, "Hey who's that?" he pointed towards the person running.

Griff turned to look towards where Simons had pointed, seeing the person he turned back and shrugged, "I don't know."

Simons raised his gun, and shouted towards the runner "Hey you stop right there, hey I said stop."

Cinder did not stop she grabbed the edge of her hood, and hoped that the soldiers could not recognize her with her short hair, and covered eye.

"It's a girl," Simons exclaimed, shock etched in his voice.

"Yea, I can see that, but what is she doing here?" Griff asked confused.

"Maybe, wait look," Simons pointed toward the tree line of the forest as multiple figures dressed in black and wearing the white masks of the Fang.

Griff looked towards the trees, and saw the same thing, he turned towards Simons. "She must be an escaped prisoner." Turning the both moved to intercept the escapee. Once they had reached her. The girl dropped to her knees with tears streaming down her face. She had one good eye, and seemed to be clutching at her throat, and pointing towards the forest.

Simons grabbed her by the shoulder and moved the girl behind them, "don't worry you're safe now." He pointed his weapon toward the tree line, "Griff message the ship, and tell them we have an escaped prisoner of the Fang."

Griff nodded, and made to radio the ship only to fall over unconscious.

Simons seeing Griff fall over turned around to face the girl only to receive the same punishment as Griff.

With both of the soldiers knocked unconscious Cinder looked towards the tree line, and wave for the others to come out.

At seeing Cinders wave, Kaz gawked for a moment, "well I'll be damned, I can't believe that worked." Regaining his composer he motioned for the rest to follow him out into the clearing. As they made their way down towards Cinder, he could make out six more bodies come out from the opposite side of the clearing. _"There's Adam and his group, looks like they got here without a hitch."_

Having made it to Cinder's location at the same time, Kaz looked towards Adam, "did you run into any trouble on the way sir?"

Adam looked down at Kaz, and then looked towards their ride that would put them inside the giant cruiser. "We ran into a few scouts, but it was nothing we couldn't take care of, we are good to go if you are?" he asked looking back towards Kaz and his squad.

Kaz rolled his shoulder, checking his revolvers at his sides, he looked up towards the large ship and spoke, "well no time like the present I guess, let's get going shall we." He turned, and made his way to the small personal transport motioning for the others to follow.

Surprisingly they had made their way onto the ship without much issue, Adam scowled _"this is what happens when you become used to peace, you get reckless."_ Adam turned toward the others as they removed themselves from the ship, as Cinder continued her docking procedure, being one of the few who actually knew how to fly the small transport. The controls were different then of the Valean ships he was used to. Shrugging he motioned for the rest of his squad before calling over to Kaz, "Me, and my squad are going on ahead."

Kaz looked up from one of the maps of the ship he had just picked up off one of the unconscious bodies that made up the transport hold of the ship. "Very well, we'll make our way to the bridge from right side of the ship, if you don't mind taking the left."

Adam looked over his shoulder as he moved, "knock yourself out." He gripped the hilt of his sword making sure to remind him to keep it in its sheath.

Kaz turned back to the map nodding to himself, folding the map back up he turned towards his five, as Cinder had finished docking the small transport, and had joined the rest. "Alright we are heading to the bridge from the right side, if you see anyone knock them out, we can't have any alarms raised or this whole operation fails." The team nodded at his words, even if they were obvious.

Hugging the left side of the wall Kaz took point with Cinder behind him hugging the right side of the wall, with the rest following in behind in a zipper formation each close to one side of the wall. It was quiet for the most part, in fact he hadn't seen anyone moving through the halls _"everyone must be at their own stations, but come on there should be some patrols going on for Pete's sake."_ At that moment he wished wanted to shove a foot into his own mouth, as two Mistralean soldiers rounder one of the branching halls, and moved to face him, and his squad. The two paused, one quickly raised his weapon to fire only to have his weapon knocked into the air by a fast moving Cinder, as she quickly slapped the rifle from the soldiers hands and slammed his head into the left wall. The second turned and raised his own weapon towards Cinder.

Kaz moved in flash bringing a knife he kept in his belt, and threw it towards the weapon. The knife threw through the air before jamming itself into the weapons release chamber.

There was an audible click and clang as Cinder turned to face the other soldier and saw the weapon pointed right at her face. The soldier looked confused as he pulled the trigger once more only for another clicking noise, the soldier looked at his weapon, and Cinder saw a knife protruding from the weapon ultimately jamming the rifle. Taking the opportunity she swept the legs out from under the soldier, and as he fell back she quickly brought her hand down grasping the soldiers face and slamming the back of his head into the ground. Standing up she looked at the two now unconscious soldiers then looked towards Kaz, and the others motioning them to come on.

Kaz quickly moved ahead only stopping to remove his knife from the rifle, and putting it back in his boot sheath. He allowed the others to move the bodies into the nearest broom closet before they continued on their way towards the ships bridge.

Ultimately they encountered three more patrols similar to the last, only this time neither had the chance to even raise their weapon before Cinder had them on the ground down for the count.

It took them twenty minutes before they finally made it to the closed door of the bridge. "Hmm, and no sign of Adam or his squad yet," he made his way to open the door before he paused. "Wait a minute, shouldn't there be some guards outside the door or something," at the realization he groaned to himself before he opened the door, and stepped inside only to be greeted by Adam, and his own squad standing over multiple knocked out bodies, and a few conscious ones each tied, and gagged.

Adam looked up from one of the ships monitors addressing Kaz, and his men he smirked. "What took you guys so long? I was starting to get worried."

Jaune sat at the table across from the great pillar general in silence waiting for what he had to say. He had been busy telling the good general about the maidens, and how Ozpin, and his little group had decided to use Pyrrha as their next fall candidate, even if they were unsure of the consequences.

Adama just sat there hands clasped on top of the table, as he looked down at the wood, _"its good solid wood, mahogany maybe."_ He shook himself out of his trance to look at the man who had told him such, an outrageous story, why should he believe him maidens, Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, even Qrow Branwen. It didn't make sense, and the council supposedly knew about it all, including the esteemed Lionheart, headmaster of Haven, but the footage he had seen of the attack, and that dragon like Grimm whatever it was, it was so much like the fairy tales he had heard when he was a kid, and the worst thing was when he looked into Jaune's eyes there was no hint of a lie there, nothing. For the best of him, he believed the man.

Bringing his hands up to rub his temples, Adama sighed "Alright say I believe you, and this Salem lady is trying to do Gods know what to Remnant, that still doesn't explain why you're here."

Scratching the back of his head Jaune spoke up, "well you see, after the attack Ruby, me, and the remainder of my team made our way to Mistral, and once there Ruby, and I came under attack, Ruby was able to get away, but I was not so lucky," Jaune paused in his speech to look at his scroll which had just vibrated indicating the missions results. "If you would excuse me for a sec," Jaune pulled his scroll out to look at a message following a picture of the bridge of a ship the message read

"Battlecruiser captured ready whenever you are."-Adam

Placing the scroll down face down onto the table Jaune continued his speech. "I ended up being captured, and brought to an unknown location, I would guess it to a few days to get there, I couldn't tell I was bagged the whole time, but when I arrived what awaited me." Jaune gripped at his chest, closing his eyes he took a deep shaking breath _"The flame holds, it does not waver, it holds."_ Releasing his breath he looked at the general recognition crossing his face, _"he know what I speak of, he understands."_ "Well let's just say that what awaited me wasn't a vacation."

"I see, so I guess you escaped, and somehow gained control of the Fang in the meantime, am I wrong?" Adama asked head resting on top of his clasped hands.

"Yes, that is exactly it, I gained control of the Fang, and decided to use them to help protect Remnant from Salem, and her group." Jaune finished with a slight nod of his head.

"Very well, but I can't have an army of Fang on Anima soil, move them back to Menagerie, and I could get you an audience with the council to discuss your findings with them." Adama suggested in a voice that didn't seem to say that it was any kind of suggestion, but more of an order.

Jaune just leaned back into his chair, and smiled. "General I do believe we should head back to my tent for further discussion."

Adama narrowed his eyes at Jaune, "and what is there to discuss besides what happened here, which we could easily do here or on my ship?"

Jaune flipped his scroll up, and slid it towards the general before once again leaning back into his chair.

Adama grabbed the scroll, and looked down at the picture, and the message that followed suite. He clenched his fist ready to break the scroll in his hands before he looked up towards Jaune eyes ablaze. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We should head back to my tent to discuss the terms of your surrender further," Jaune said in a cool voice, he eyes giving no sign of emotion, as he looked towards the general and saw his aura swill rapidly, and flare about in anger, and frustration.

"You attack my ship during a parley, do you have any idea what that entails?" Adama asked through gritted teeth.

"To attack during a parley is considered a war crime by the council, but you see," Jaune said leaning forward, his face a mask giving away nothing. "My kingdom is not a part of your council, and therefore your rules doesn't apply to us." He leaned back once more, and clasped his hands over his lap, "Now about that surrender, I mean if you don't want to I can always have you own cruiser destroy your fleet for you."

Adama's shoulders shook with rage, his fist, and teeth clenched, he could barely make the words come out, "We surrender."

The walk back to the tent was a quiet one, Jaune strode ahead of the group with Adama's steward taking up the rear. The general didn't seem to make any sound, though once or twice Jaune notice him rubbing the hilt of his sword, but doing nothing more.

Adama wanted to gut the boy then and there, but he knew that if he moved his own ship would fire upon his fleet of unsuspecting soldiers. So he just idly rubbed his hilt as they moved along towards the boys' camp. Angry as he was there was still a small part of him that held admiration towards the boys' thought process, he took a council war law, and warped it to his advantage. For he was right while Adama himself couldn't act during a parley, Jaune had no such commitments as he, and his new found kingdom was not a part of council law, and even if the council didn't recognize the kingdom, the Fang was considered a terrorist group, and terrorist groups simply didn't follow protocol.

They continued in silence for another eleven minutes before they made camp, Jaune walked through the milling people nodding his head towards solutes, and bows, many of the men giving a small shout of victory. Jaune didn't bother acknowledging the shouts, he just continued on till he made it to the front of his tent. Turning to face the general he spoke up, "If you wouldn't mind I would like to discuss the terms privately," he looked towards the steward as he spoke.

Adama shrugged, "very well" he motioned for his steward to stay put outside.

Nodding Jaune opened the tents flap, and motioned for Adama to step inside. Turning to grab ahold of Kari's arm he whispered a quiet order into her ear before he turned and walked inside closing the tents flap behind him.

Once inside the tent Jaune motioned for the general to take a seat at the table. Once the general took his seat, Jaune moved to take his across from the general. "Now on to business, first things first I will guarantee the safety of all your men as long as they do not cause trouble."

"You will have no trouble from my men Mr. Arc, so I ask what is it you want from us?" Adama asked with curiosity in his voice, all traces of the anger that he held seemingly dissipated once he stepped through the tents threshold.

"I would simply ask you to leave two of your gunships, and one transport, I would also ask for one more thing, but we'll get to that in a minute." Jaune stated while rotating his head to crack his neck.

"Is that all, you don't want the battlecruiser?" Adama asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmm, oh no, no I don't want the cruiser." Jaune stated in a seemingly tired voice, _"even if we did keep it, we simply don't have the man power to run it at the moment, at least not until we gather the rest of the Fang gathering back at Menagerie."_ Jaune brought out paper, and pen, "are those terms agreeable?"

Adama paused to think, "and you swear that none of my men will be harassed while here?"

"As long as they don't cause any problems themselves, you have my word, and an Arc always keeps his word." Jaune stated in a tone that gave no reason for doubt.

Adama just nodded, as if that was to be expect, still what kind of commanding officer would he be if he didn't guarantee the safety of his own men? "Alright those terms are acceptable, now what is this other thing you speak of."

"Ah well that would need something extra," Jaune remarked, tapping his chin eyes closed trying to figure out the best way he could ask, hoping for what he asked of Kari to hurry up, _"I mean how long does it take to get here, you're in a giant airship after all."_ No sooner that the thought crossed his mind then in walked the person he had been waiting for.

Adama, and Jaune both looked across the tent towards the intruder, Adama took in the sight of a woman dress in black, with short hair, an ember eye with a patch covering the other. Adama frowned narrowing his eyes trying to place the woman.

Jaune didn't give the general time to think, nor did he give time for Cinder to turn tail and run out of the tent. "General Nikos may I present to you, Cinder the one from Beacon."

At the mention of the woman's name Adama's eyes widened, and his pupils seemed to shrink. He quickly stood sending his chair flying across the hall, and lunged towards the woman his right hand bringing out the sword that he would plunge into the heart of the very woman who had killed his beloved daughter.

Cinder's eyes widened when she saw who was in the room, she stood frozen trying to figure out what to do, and coming up with nothing _"run you fool, get out of here he won't understand, he won't believe you,"_ but before you could turn to run Jaune had spoken up exclaiming who she was, she looked at him in utter shock. She quickly brought her gaze toward Adama, who had moved to attack her, she stumbled back fear clutching her throat, he was so fast, nearly upon her with his sword out of his scabbard she flared her aura and threw her hands up.

Adama had his sword poised, and ready to bring the point of his long sword down through the woman's beating heart only to stop. Well more like he couldn't move, as much as he strained he couldn't move his legs, arms, or his gloved fingers. Moving his eyes down to look at what could have stopped him, his breath got caught in his throat at the sight. All along his armor sat a glow a black aura. He moved his widened eyes to look at the girl who looked to him with fear, and sorrow marring her eye.

"General Nikos, you really need to let people finish," Jaune said calmly. "I was trying to say, I would like you to meet Cinder Nikos, or Pyrrha Fall however you want to call her."

"What are you talking about? My daughter is dead, and it was this woman that killed her." He said voice shaking, his throat was dry, but he could feel the stinging of tears making their way to his eyes.

"Did you not listen to my story general? I said Pyrrha went through with the transfer, but it failed when Cinder shot Amber." Jaune exclaimed, standing up from his chair he made his way to stand next to Cinder, and clasped her shoulder reassuringly, "and when Cinder Fall killed Pyrrha she didn't take into account the connection that had been established during the transfer, so when Pyrrha 'died' her aura and conscous moved into Cinders body."

"That doesn't make any sense, you're telling me that she is my daughter my Pyrrha?" Adama asked angrily though there was something else in his straining voice a sense of hope that Jaune was telling the truth, that he could once again hold his daughter in his arms again, at least one more time just to tell her how much he loved her, and needed her to be okay, to be alive.

Jaune could see the wanting Aura swirl around the general, and his heart went out to him. How much did he question when he found out those many months ago. "Yes, general I am telling you the truth, she is your daughter, but she is also not her for both Pyrrha and Cinder's aura swirl around her."

Adama couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you can see auras that vividly?"

"Yes, and I can also place them with who they belong to, and I would never mistake Pyrrha's, never." Jaune stated as he looked down at Cinder seeing the two auras swirl about, not struggling with each other, but moving in harmony with the other, in perfect sync. The auras were melded together, giving one person, one with two sets of memories, and a melding of both person's personalities.

"She is your daughter, why not ask her something only Pyrrha would know? Anything will do." Jaune said eyes focused on the general, "Cinder release him."

At his word Cinder released Adama, and waited nervously for what he would say or do.

Adama simply sank to his knees, head bowed, and eyes looking at the ground. When he spoke his voice was a whisper, it was a plea, "I don't know if it's true, but if it is answer me this, when Pyrrha was still a little girl we planted she wanted to plant a flower garden with her mother, she begged for me to help pick flowers for the garden, and plant them laughing I agreed to let her drag me around the flower shops looking for flowers, once we had purchased the flowers we got busy planting them, we each had picked a flower, and I had picked one which I thought represented my daughter the best, what was the flower, and why?" When he was finished with the story, and question Adama just kept his head hung in silence waiting.

A thick silence clung to the air wanting to choke out everything, and everyone in the room, before it was cut. It was cut by a voice, a voice unlike any other, for this voice held the sound of what seemed to be two women talking at once, it was a light yet somehow heavy voice, the two voices sang in harmony with each other. It was Cinder's voice, the voice she used to give her answer. "When we planted that garden, you and mother fused over what fertilizer would be best, she won the argument of course, but you got back at her by slinging a scoop of it from your hand shovel at her, which she responded in kind laughing as she brought me into the fray, honestly that flower bed took longer than it should, but it was fun."

At the sound of her voice, and the story that she told, Adama looked up towards the girl, eyes wide tears streaming down his face. He choked on the words, "What flowers?"

This time it was Cinder who's eyes started to tear, as she smiled down at Adama, "They were Amaryllis's, you said they stood for pride, determination, and radiant beauty. You always did call me your little flame." Cinder couldn't help it anymore the memory was to strong for her to hold in, the color of the flower, her father, and mothers laughter, it was one of the happiest memories of the life.

Adama raised his hands to him mouth, while tears continued to stream from his eyes as he looked up at the girl, as he looked up at his daughter. "Pyrrha," he choked on the name barely able to speak, he shockingly stood too his feet, as he moved his hands towards his daughter, "is it really my baby girl."

Tears streaked down her eyes, as Cinder reached up to the patch that covered her other eye and removed it, revealing an emerald green eye wet with tears, "Hello again, Papa." She choked, she couldn't control her tears as they just streamed from her eyes down her checks.

Adama didn't wait for permission he rushed forward and swept his daughter into his arms, he embraced his little girl. "I'm so happy, my little girl, my little baby girl." He shook as he spoke

Cinder's arms circled around her father, and she place her forehead against his chest, as she cried tears of joy as the fear of her father not believing her, that her family would not know her melted away.

Adama kept his hold not wanting to let go, to never let go again. "I just want to tell you how much I missed you, how much I love you, my little flame, my pride."

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Man this one was a hard one to right, I wanted to make this chapter not as long as the last, but as I kept writing I just felt like it couldn't stop just yet, that the chapter just wasn't finished.**

 **Again I would like to thank all of you who has favorited, and followed my story, and please leave a review, I do enjoy reading those, yes even the harsh ones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Our Move**

 **The stone table felt frigid against his bare skin, it took everything in him to try and mask his shaking, and even then he still shook. He could feel every dried cut as it pulled against his skin threatening to tear anew with every shiver, while fresh ones spilled more of his life giving blood. He could feel his blood flow down his chest, arms, stomach, and legs dripping to the floor below. He could feel the weight of his arms like never before as the hung over his head, how he would love to lower them even just for a minute, but no matter how much he hoped, and prayed respite never came. His chest moved up and down raggedly with every strained breath, each pull of air tugging at the dried cuts, as if his own chest wanted to tear the scabbed skin once more. He could feel the area his toe nails were supposed to be, before he felt them ripped from him, the same being done to his fingers as well.**

" _ **How long was he here?"**_ **the question had plagued his mind countless times, though he knew it pointless to think on such matters, he was here, and the only thing that mattered was getting out, or the release that death would bring, but they would not kill him. In fact they went to lengths to make sure he stayed alive, only tormenting him enough to leave him on the verge, but never tipping over. There were times when he was alone that he would simply pray for his suffering to end. He never begged for it though, not to his captures anyway, he also never voiced his prayers, a part of him felt that, that was exactly what his captures wanted of him. They wanted to hear him scream and beg for death, for if he did he would lose everything that made him who he was, and he would be lost forever. The words of his father ringing in his ears.**

" **Never give more of yourself to someone than you are willing to lose, for everything you give may very well be the fuel that ignites your funeral pyre."**

 **He never understood those words till now. Thinking on his past he didn't hear someone had entered the room, until they spoke up right beside him.**

" **My, my not even a hello, honestly Tyrian I would think you would teach our guest better manners than this." Spoke a female voice.**

 **Jaune looked up to see white hair, and eyes as red as that of any Grimm, with skin as pale as the moon. Her voice was like silk, and for some reason it seemed to calm him. He knew who she was, and what she had done, but he could not bring himself to truly despise her. He wanted to, he just simply couldn't, so much to the fact he found himself speaking in return.**

" **My apologizes my lady, if I had known you would be coming I would have tidied up a little bit." He moved his head as best he could as if to look over the room, and he frowned giving the illusion of his dissatisfaction of the state that the area was in. She always seemed to light a fire inside him, one he wished he could extinguish as it seemed to cause more pain later.**

 **Salem moved to stand in front of him, she raised he hands and started to lightly brush his chest, lightly drawing circles with her fingers. A smile played across her lips, "I'm truly surprised you've lasted so long," her fingers stopped moving, and she place her palm on top of his chest, a frown now marred her face where the smile once laid, "and I am not very fond of surprises."**

 **Hot pain seeped into his chest where he palmed laid, feeling as if she was about to burn a hole right through him. His body stiffened, and his eyes grew wide, his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to scream, and writhe in agony, but he would not give her the satisfaction. He might not be able to feel any hate towards her, but since when did one need to hate to want another to fail.**

 **Getting tired of dealing with the boy she lifted her hand from his chest, and moved to the opposite end of the room, and sat down on the only chair. She crossed her legs and looked up at the boy, her fingers tapping a top of her thigh. "As much as I would like to see you fall into despair, we've simply do not have the luxury of time, so we will simply have to move along with our plans for you my child." The smile once again played across her lips.**

 **As if on cue Tyrian moved further into the room laying a tray on top of the only wooden table in the room. A wicked grin danced across his face.**

 **Jaune stared heated daggers at the man, if there was anyone he wanted to kill more in the world it was him, but like always he just laid still, and waited for whatever was to come.**

 **Tyrian lifted a syringe off the tray and started to make his way towards Jaune, only to be stopped mid step.**

" **Tyrian, I believe I would like to be the one to do the honors this time" the smile still played on Salem's lips as she lifted herself off the chair, and moved to Tyrian, and removing the syringe from his outstretched hand.**

 **Tyrian grandiosely bowed, and moved away from his queen, allowing her the fun.**

 **Salem studied the syringe for a moment before turning to Jaune, and made her way to him.**

 **Once she was in front of him she leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Now don't be afraid, it will hurt at first, but once it's over and you give in you'll be reborn anew, and far better then you are now." She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, then stuck the needle in delivering the liquid that laid inside.**

 **Jaune for the moment just laid there wondering what was happening. Only for a moment before a wave of pain unlike anything he had felt before washed over him. His whole body shook violently, and he screamed in agony, tears streamed from his face, his back arched against the stone table, he could feel every dried wound reopen. He wanted to calm his mind to think on something, anything else, but all he could think about all he could feel was fire.**

Jaune awoke with a start, throwing his coverings to the floor in the process of raising his body from the bed. His hand clutching at his chest, as he pulled in ragged breaths. Sweat drenched his body, as he moved his legs to allow his feet to come into contact with the cool floor. Sitting on the bed he bent down placing his hands to his face, and continued to breathe in raggedly, a chocked sob playing at his throat. Steeling himself he stood up, and made his was to his wash basin, and started to vigorously splash the cool water across his face, and head. He could feel the cool water starting to run down his exposed back. Shaking he grabbed the towel that laid not far off, dried himself off. Pausing only to realize at how much noise he must be making. He quickly turned to look at the other bed that laid in the room, only to see that it was empty.

"Of course," Jaune muttered to himself. "I had let her stay with her father for the night," Turning once more he made his way towards the center table in the tent.

Maps played across the table, along with various documents at which he had already looked over most, and on top of those documents acting as a paper weight sat the rusted hinge he had come across inside the Kurokame Village. Removing his gaze from the hinge he laid it on the object at which he came for in the first place. Grabbing his scroll he turned on the devices backlight checking for the time.

The time read five thirty in the morning, sighing Jaune moved towards the various light fixtures in the tent turning on each one by one so he could better see everything in the room. He didn't have to, but the lighting wasn't for him anyways. Moving again he made his way towards his clothes hanger and started to get dressed. Doing so he heard knock on the tents knocking post right outside the tents entrance. Craning his neck from putting on his boots he looked towards the flap.

"Tents open come on it," He called out towards whoever stood outside.

The tents entrance flapped open to let in Amira Kaine, a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had short brown hair that came just to her neckline. She wore what looked to be a standard Menagerie serving uniform. With her brown dog like tail poking out from the back.

Moving into the room Amira carried with her a small silver try which seemed to hold various plates, a pitcher, and cup. "I had seen your light turn on my liege, and was wondering if you would like some breakfast, you had missed the last one." Her voice carried a slight weight of disapproval.

It was like that with most of Jaune's serving men, and women whenever he neglected a meal or they felt he wasn't attending to himself properly, they took upon themselves to jump down his throat. He very much believed Amira may just tie him down, and force feed him if given the chance.

Looking at the tray Jaune just smiled, and gestured towards the table.

Looking towards the table, Amira quickly moved to lay her burden onto the table only to frown at the disheveled mess that was the state of her Kings affairs. Moving one of the maps to give some ounce of room so the tray wouldn't sit on paper. Moving the chair back she gestured for her king to come and sit at the table.

Having slipped on his final boot Jaune stood and made his way towards the table. Once he was seated he looked at his plate eyeing what he was to eat. The plate held a generous supply of cooked ham, eggs, and fruit. Nodding in satisfaction he made his move at eating the bounty that was graciously laid out before him.

Seeing that Jaune was eating Amira gave a satisfied smile before pouring the Juice from the pitcher into the resting cup.

Raising the filled cup to his lips Jaune took a generous gulp of the liquid. " _Orange Juice huh,"_ taking a few more drags from the cup he laid it down, and continued on with his meal. Only pausing to ask a question. "Amira?"

Amira gave a quiet start at the mention of her name, "Yes my liege, what can I help you with?"

"How do you feel about all of this?" Jaune asked fork paused above his remaining bite of eggs.

"Feel about what sir?" Amira asked puzzlingly.

"How do you feel about someone like me ruling over your people, the people of Menagerie?" Jaune asked, the question had danced in his mind several times, but he couldn't ask one of the Fang, He knew how they felt about the situation, what he didn't know was how the everyday citizen felt about the matter, and that bothered him. He may be able to read a person's aura to gauge their current emotion, but he couldn't read people's minds.

"Honestly my lord?" Amira asked hesitantly.

Jaune simply nodded at the question. He needed to be able to take all forms of truth whether they were hard or not.

"Honestly sir at first I didn't like it very much at all," she stated bluntly. "I mean I had spent most of if not all of my life serving various chiefs, in fact my family has a legacy of serving the chiefs, and" she paused trying to figure out how to best procced without offending, unable to think of anything she continued on, "and well we never really liked any human leader, whether it be the council, or some company head like the one from the SDC."

Jaune nodded taking the last bite of his eggs, he knew that the people of Menagerie didn't care too much of the council, and he had a pretty good idea of the why, but. "So you don't care for the council, is there any reason as to the why."

Amira just shrugged, "My father always talked about how the council was playing us, giving us land to just die on, that they wanted our people extinct." She raised her hands in a quick defense adding, "but I always thought he was over exaggerating, I mean it's true Menagerie is small, and it gets hard at times, but I doubt the council is as cruel as to kill of an entire race."

Jaune smiled at that, "your right about that, I would also doubt a whole race going extinct would bode well for any of them, the people would riot."

"Exactly, no one could be that heartless." Amira added with a cheerful smile, "but anyway once you fully took control, and I was able to see how you acted towards everyone, I started to see that you're here to help, and so here I am today."

Jaune nodded, then started to frown, "Your father might have been wrong on the whole killing you off scenario, but the council playing you," Jaune took a sip from his cup before continuing on "now that part is true."

"How so?" She asked while going about refilling Jaune's cup.

"It's about population control, Menagerie isn't a big island, and they stuck a whole race of people on it telling them that it was theirs, and they could govern themselves." Jaune scoffed, "It wouldn't take long before the island is over crowded with people, and some would simply want to move out to find a place to work, and live." Jaune looked up towards Amira before continuing. "Menagerie gets most of their food through fishing, and anything else through importation, not very easy to farm on an island where most of the population has to live on the water, and you can only fish for so long before you run the risk of over fishing."

Amira nodded, "Of course my mother was a fisherwoman before she married my father, and she would always talk about how she felt like there was less fish that season."

Jaune nodding turning his head, and patting his mouth with his napkin before going on, "So they have a way to control your food supply, sure you're allowed to fish, but you can't fish too much. So you pay for imported food at a premium, you can't argue because that's all you have."

Amira just stared at Jaune, this of course was not the first time she heard this, but it was the first time it started to register with her. She knew the chiefs would gather to discuss such matters, but nothing was ever done about, what could be done about it?

"Now because Menagerie is so small, the island becomes overpopulated, and work on the island for the next generation becomes more scarce, so the younger men, and women leave the Island to look for work elsewhere, and where do they go to work?" Jaune asked in a voice that said he already knew the answer.

Amira stood there thinking for a moment before she gasped, "they go to work for the SDC."

Jaune tapped his index finger to his nose, "Exactly they go to work for these companies because it's pretty much a guaranteed job, well besides the Fang, and that didn't really pay well."

Amira just shook he head, "but why would they work for, for someone so terrible I mean it's well known that the SDC treat their Faunus work force poorly."

Jaune shook his head, "It's not that they treat their workers poorly, in fact they get paid the same amount as their human counterpart. It's the jobs they get that is the difference."

Amira looked down at Jaune questioningly, "Their job?"

"Most Faunus work in the mining division in dust companies, not just the SDC, they get paid they legal amount but what comes into play is their contract." Jaune took another sip of his drink to moisten his throat the carried on, "The SDC and many other dust companies have what's called a mining village or town, where the miners can lived at a cheaper rent then most other places, the catch is they have to sign a contract stating they will live there for X amount of years, now these young workers see this as a good deal, they get cheaper accommodations, and can save the rest of their money for when they decide to get their own place, or leave for bigger and better things."

Amira nodded, "that doesn't sound too bad."

Jaune raised his hand in a motion that stated that he wasn't quiet done, "It doesn't until you account for the fact that they receive the lowest legal amount of pay, on top of that a majority of that pay automatically goes to paying that rent, as well as company medical, and if they opted in for the company life insurance…well they would find themselves completely stuck where they are, even worse if you start to have a family."

"That's terrible," Amira stated incuriously, "how is that even legal, and why."

"The legal reason is simple, it stays legal because who sits on the council, when you have a major company like the SDC sitting on the council, as well as being the major supplier of dust one tends to roll over when they say, and as to the why, the companies that employ this tactic get money back from their workers, the towns are built and owned by the company so minus the spending on upkeep they make some of their money back from these workers."

Amira started to shake with anger, "how can someone be so terrible, as to employ such disgusting tactics."

"People who want power, and once obtained will do anything to keep it if not expand upon it." Jaune stated matter of factly. "Now I'm not saying it's like that everywhere, many Faunus find work in Villages outside the kingdoms, due to the fact that without a wall everyone is need to survive, and someone with Faunus traits, and abilities are always welcome there."

"So people just appreciate us for our traits?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Survival, War, anything where one's life depends on the person next to you will always be the greatest of equalizers." Jaune stated with his eyes cast down at his empty plate. Closing his eyes he gave a great sigh before standing up. "I believe I'm finished with breakfast Amira, thank you for the food."

Amira gave a small jump before quickly regaining her composure and bowed. She turned to pick up the tray, and make her way out. Only to pause "Oh before I forget, I ran into Joseph on my way over, he had parcel to give to you, and asked me if I would deliver it for him." She reached into her dress pocket producing a white envelope with a red wax seal.

Jaune walked over taking the envelope from Amira, and studied the seal. Looking up from the envelope he nodded, "Thank you for the delivery, you're dismissed."

Giving a small one handed curtsy Amira turned and walked out of the tent.

With Amira gone Jaune looked at the envelope in his hand eyeing the seal. _"how long has it been since I had Kari send out that first letter, three months wasn't it?"_ shrugging Jaune cracked the seal, and removed the letter that it held. Unfolding the paper Jaune ran his eyes over the letter, reading. A smile played across his face, folding the letter back he made his way to his coat hanger and threw his coat over his shirt, and buttoned the silver buttons, reaching into the coats pocket he produced his steel Arc pins and went about pinning his collar. Having finished he pocketed the letter, and made his way out of his tent into the cool morning air. _"Finally it's time to start moving."_

The sun had started to rise giving a nice orange glow to the snow white terrain. The trees that dotted the surrounding land had been covered with fresh snow from the prior night. The ground having faired no better than the trees, for with every step Jaune's feet suck through the ground with snow coming the top of his shins. He felt sorry for anyone short enough that snow would come their knees, he knew of a few who would be trudging along in such a manner. Still without pause Jaune trudged along scanning the milling groups of people, most wearing his Fangs black, others wearing Mistralean bronze walked freely not needing to be watched, but all the same Fang eyes looked towards them warily.

It took a few minutes before Jaune came across the person he had been looking for, standing in front of the now landed battlecruiser _Mother of Intrigue._

Kaz stood looking about the milling Mistralean soldiers whose eyes seem to look at him with a deep anger. He didn't understand it no one had been seriously hurt, that was supposed to be a good thing, yet these men looked as if they just swallowed sour horse shit. Pondering he failed to notice his King until he coughed right next to him. Startled he turned to see who made the noise only to see his King standing next to him starring at the same thing he was.

"My king," Kaz spoke with slight alarm in his voice. He quickly gave a formal salute, "My apologizes I failed to notice you there."

Jaune paid no mind to Kaz, he only looked about the Mistralean's. "Any trouble from our guests?" he asked doubtful that there had been any.

"No sir, no trouble at all except for their dagger like stares, I just don't get it sir they seem to be angry at the fact that no one was hurt." Kaz scratched his head in confusion, "but that's crazy."

"To you, and too many people it is, but that is how Mistraleans are Kaz. You would probably find them more satisfied in the defeat if we had to kill some of them to achieve our goals, but the fact that we didn't have to is like slap in their face." Jaune stated with a hint of distaste in his voice, "Their pride won't allow for such a thing."

Kaz looked at the men with a new feeling that seemed to play along the lines of, huh? "That's ridiculous, shouldn't they be happy they get to go home to their family, and friends?"

Jaune looked out towards the entrance of the ship, "You would think that, wouldn't you" he could make out a hooded figure stepping out of the ship, with a tall man in officer garments walking beside her. "You would think they would be happy to live, and be able to fight another day, but Mistralean pride is like that, it's stupid, and gets you killed, and the only thing you leave behind is pain." Jaune looked away from Cinder, and Adama and looked down at Kaz. "I want you to go gather everyone to my tent as quickly as you can, you may employ help, but only someone who know how to be quiet."

Kaz simply nodded at his Kings words. "As you wish sire," Giving a quick salute he turned and made his way about his given task.

Having watched Kaz go Jaune turned and made his way to the two figures walking about the ship talking in a hushed tone, well Adama was talking Cinder just listened, she rarely spoke in public, and when she did it was in a harsh scratchy voice to give the illusion of a damaged throat.

Once he made his way over to them the two stopped, with Cinder walking over to stand by his side. Jaune looked towards Adama and began to gauge his aura, he could see his aura swirl in a way that said he didn't care too much at how his daughter so eagerly went to stand by his side.

Sighing Jaune spoke up "General Nikos if you would be so kind as to accompany me back to my tent, I have called a meeting, and would like you to be a part of it."

Adama crossed his arms, and gave a slight tilt of his head, "I presume this is about the other term of my surrender you wanted to talk about."

Jaune simply nodded, "that, and other things, but for the moment." Jaune turned, and started to make his way back to his tent. "If you would be so kind as to come with me" he made his way back to his tent with Cinder slightly behind him to his left, and Adama taking the rear.

Adam sat awkwardly at the table, it wasn't the way he was sitting per say, but simply who he was sitting with. Kari Belladonna sat across from him, her eyes seemingly boring holes into his head, and it took everything Adam had to not turn his head away from her gaze. He did try to hurt her daughter, and in fact achieved in hurting her in more ways than one, so there was no way he could look away from Blake's mother, not after all the things he had put her through. So he just sat there in Jaune's tent with Kari waiting for whatever Jaune had to tell them. _"Dear Gods Jaune how long are you going to be?"_ Kari staring at him was on thing, but the looming silence just made things even worse.

Kari Belladonna was many things, but a woman who held a grudge she was not, she knows what Adam had done to her daughter, and the strife he put on her, but he was hear trying to help find her, wanting to redeem himself, and that was a hard thing to find in someone. For it is one thing to make a mistake, that's easy. It was owning up to one's mistake, and trying to right that wrong that was difficult. So no she wasn't staring at Adam out of anger, or resentment, no she gazed at the man who caused her daughter so much trouble. The man who at this moment had yellow mustard on the corner of his mouth, and she simply didn't know how to tell him without embarrassing the young boy, young hormones was a strange thing. _"Maybe he'll notice on his own, but what if he doesn't and we go through the whole meeting, and he just sits there with mustard on his mouth."_ She started to say something when the tent opened up to introduce three more.

Jaune was the first one in the tent quickly being followed in by Cinder, and Adama Nikos. Moving his gaze towards the table he saw both Adam, and Kari sitting at the table. He noticed the two making as if to stand up. Quickly he motioned for the two to stay seated.

Jaune made his way to his seat, "the faster we get started on the matter at hand, the better." He spoke with authority in his voice that motioned for everyone in the room to take or stay in their respective seat.

Jaune sat at the head of the table, with Adama taking a seat beside Kari's left, Kari herself stayed seated closest to Jaune's left, while Adam was seated to his right. Cinder stayed standing by Jaune's right shoulder.

Jaune cleared his throat before looking up at Cinder, "could you go poke your head out, and have Kaz come in, and sit down he has very much earned his right to sit here."

Cinder nodded and moved to the tents entrance poking her head out to see Kaz standing to the entrances left. She quickly waved him over, and motioned him inside.

Confused Kaz walked over, and stepped inside the tent only to see his King, and his council sitting at the table along with the Mistralean General. "Ah, is there anything I can help with?" he asked while giving a quick salute.

Jaune simply motioned for him to take a seat next to Adam, "yes you can, come over here and have a seat, from this moment on you will be a part of this council until further notice, am I understood." Jaune looked up towards Kaz with no emotion to be seen.

Kaz nodded, _"he wants me to be a part of his council, this is…"_ Kaz cleared his throat "It will be an honor to be a part of your council my King." Kaz spoke before he went to take his seat next to Adam who simply looked at him and nodded with what he assumed was approval.

Jaune tapping the table with his finger to get everyone's attention began to speak, "Well now that everyone is here we can get started." Jaune reached into his coats pocket and pulled out the folded letter, and placed it upon the tabletop. "Now as some of you already know I had asked Mrs. Belladonna to send out a letter to an old friend of hers, in hopes that we would receive a welcoming reply." Jaune looked towards Kari, who nodded in return stating that she remembered, he turned his gaze towards Adam who nodded also. "Well it's been about three months since then, and we finally got a reply back." Jaune motioned at the folded paper on the table.

Kari looked at the folded paper, and gave a quiet start, "I was starting to worry she had forgotten about me, or worse." Kari made to reach for the paper only to stop midway, and look towards Jaune. Jaune simply nodded at which Kari reached and picked up the letter. Unfolding it she began to read its contents.

"We would have received word faster, but with the CCT still down we have to rely on snail mail for the moment." Jaune paused to scratch his nose, "makes you wonder what those engineers are doing." He looked towards Adama questioningly.

Adama looked back towards Jaune and shrugged, "All I know is that they are working, it's Atlas that designed the CCT, and they never really shared their secret as to how it works, We have our inner kingdom communications up, but those only work if your inside it's respective kingdoms wall, and other than shortwave everyone is pretty much dead in the water when it comes to communication outside the Kingdoms."

Jaune nodded at the statement, "It seems Atlas wants to make sure they hold the most cards, but looks like it just came back to bite them, and everyone else on the ass."

Adama nodded at the affirmation, "indeed, we had worried this would happen, and asked for the technology to be given an open patent, to allow the other kingdoms to be able to learn, and build towers, but nothing ever came of it."

Adam cleared his throat to gather attention to himself, "Well it's not like we can deal with that now anyway, we got the letter even if it did take a while to get here so what does it have to do with us now?" Adam asked resting his chin on the knuckles of his clasped hands eyes gazing at his childhood friend.

"What it has to do with us now is simple, it affirms what action we will take from now on," Jaune stated returning Adams gaze.

Kaz bringing his voice to the conversation, "how so?" his gaze moving from Jaune, and Adam

Kari having finished reading, and re-reading the letter placed it down in front of her. "I had sent the letter to a very prominent friend in Atlas, and she would like to meet our good King here." Kari said motioning towards Jaune.

Jaune clasped his hands together and laid them on top of the table, "and that is a request I plan to accept as soon as possible." Jaune stated matter of fact.

Kaz looked between the three of them before speaking, "So you want us to go to Atlas, I'm sorry sir but that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"You would be right, and that is why we will not be going to Atlas." Jaune spoke looking towards Kaz his eyes still void of emotion. "I'll be going to Mantel to meet up with our contact, the rest of you will be given a different assignment."

Adam snapped his head to look at Jaune, "you're going to Mantel by yourself, are you crazy?"

Jaune motioned his hands for Adam to calm down, "No I will not be going by myself, and I'll be taking most of the men here with me, along with Cinder if she decides to come." Jaune looked up towards Cinder, who looked down at him a puzzled played across her face.

"Why wouldn't she go with you?" Kari asked, her own eyes giving of puzzlement as well. "I swear I would mistake the girl as you shadow if it wasn't for the fact she has breasts."

At the mention of her breasts Cinder made to fold her arms over them tinges of red streaking her cheeks.

Jaune just waved his hands to move the subject along, "Do you want to hear your assignments or not?" Jaune asked with a tinge of impatience in his voice.

Kari shrugged, with Adam, and Kaz leaning forwards, Adam curiously, and Kaz seemingly out of excitement. All the while Adama sat with his arms folded over his chest a look of curiosity danced on his face.

"Well first off Kaz," Jaune looked toward Kaz as he spoke.

"Yes sir," Kaz said failing to keep the excitement from his voice, this was his first mission he would receive directly from his majesty.

"I need you to take two to three squads back to Menagerie, and see to any of the Fang that may have arrived back there. I'm placing you in charge of the situation with the Fang there." Jaune gazed at Kaz gaging his aura. His aura gave of a sense of purpose, but not entirely satisfied" _the man must think I'm just making him go back home for an easy assignment."_

Jaune raised a finger to give emphasis to his next few words, "I also need you to see if Neo was able to get a hold of my family, and if so I need you to make sure they're safe, am I understood."

At the mention of protecting his Kings family Kaz sat up straight giving off a disciplined look. "You can count on me, I'll make sure they're very much cared for."

Jaune nodded, "As for Mrs. Belladonna, I need you and Adam to go to Mistral and find team RWBY, and the remainder of my old team if they're there if not so be it, but I need team RWBY on our side, Ruby specifically."

Kari just starred at Jaune confused, "You don't need me a Mantle? Wouldn't it be easier if I went along with you to give the greeting?"

"It may very well be, but I need you to go to Mistral with Adam because I need you there to make sure they don't try to kill Adam." Jaune stated turning his head to stare at Adam.

Kari turned her head to stare as well, "Oh yea that would probably be for the best."

Adam looked between Jaune, and Kari before speaking. "Okay if they're going to try and kill me why not send Kaz, and have me go back to Menagerie?" he asked leaning back in his chair arms folded across his chest.

"I just thought you would like to be a part of the main group that will continually be looking for a way to get to Blake." Jaune said leaning his chin against his own knuckles, "but I mean if you want to go to Menagerie I'm sure my mother would love to see you, she's been waiting for years you see you again I mean you just ran out of the house one night, never to return, I would imagine she would be thrilled."

At the mention of Jaune's mother Adam seemed to pale three shades lighter. "Ah, so Mistral huh, I hear it's beautiful this time of year." Adam spoke with a clear tinge of nervousness.

Jaune smiled and nodded, "I'm sure it is." Now onto you Mr. Nikos, "and I thank you for being patient with us."

Adama simply nodded, and waited.

"I would like you to take you, and your men back to Mistral," Jaune stated leaning back into his chair.

Adama raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Just go back to Mistral?"

"I would also like you to look into Haven Academy, and anyone on the council from Mistral." Jaune said his eyes narrowing.

Adama leaned back into his chair before speaking, "Is there a certain reason you would like me to look into this?"

"Yes, when I was last in Mistral with my team, me and my friend Ruby were attacked on Haven ground, Ruby got away, but I wasn't so lucky." Jaune rolled up his coat sleeve to reveal several scars running across his arms, in fact most of his body was covered in various scars, it was the main reason he stayed so covered. The only thing not visibly scarred was his neck, and face Salem seemed to not want his face messed with for whatever odd reason.

Adama looked at the scars, his own eyes starting to narrow, "you believe someone at Haven is working for the enemy." Adama stated removing his eyes from the scars, and looking at Jaune's eyes, eyes that held nothing, no answers, no emotion, there was nothing he could read about the man, and that will always trouble him. He hated not being able to read someone, it made him feel vulnerable.

"Yes, I believe someone in Haven is working for Salem." Jaune stated pulling his sleeves back down to cover his scars. Jaune slightly looked up towards Cinder, whose amber eye played a look of regret, and sorrow. She always got like that when she saw his scars, no doubt troubled by the fact she couldn't help him.

Brining his gaze back to Adama, Jaune continued. "I also believe it is someone, or someone's of a high position within the Academy."

Adama nodded, "That would make sense, why go for a small fry professor, when you can have a vice principle, or dean on your side." Adama spoke his hand coming up to stroke his chin in thought, "I never really liked Lionheart, he was always sort of cocky ever since he received his swords, but still I don't see him being a traitor, the man practically built Haven."

Jaune leaned forward in his chair, "I don't care who it is, we need to find out what they're up to though, it's been over a year since I was taken, and they still haven't made a visible move. I want to know what they're planning." Jaune raised a hand to scratch the back of his head before sighing. "Taking this long it must be something big, I would imagine even bigger than Vale."

At the mention of Vale Adama sat up straight, "bigger than Vale you say." Vale was a catastrophe, thousands had lost their homes to the Grimm, and worse many had been lost to the A.T.S (Atlas Tech Soldiers), and he was not about to let that happen to Mistral. "Very well Mr. Arc I'll help you with this task."

Jaune nodded thanks, "also I would like to ask you to make sure Adam doesn't get arrested on sight."

Adama looked at Jaune, then towards Adam. "Of course you would mention that last," sighing he simply nodded his head. "Very well I'll see that he is not bothered, I'll just make it seem that Adam was not a part of the Fang that attacked Vale that should be sufficient enough."

"That should do just fine," Jaune said satisfied with the Generals answer, looking over the group he spoke one final time. "One final thing," he turned towards Kari. "I need you to take Sun to Mistral as well, and have him take his team to Vale to find prof. Oobleck."

Kari just stared at Jaune, "wait why do you need professor Oobleck, if memory serves me right, he is kind of eccentric isn't he?"

Sighing Jaune put his head into his hands, "Yes he is, but he is the only man I know with extensive knowledge of both Remnant history, and folklore, he maybe our best bet at figuring out this Ael thing." To be honest he didn't want to deal with Ooobleck, the man was weird, and honestly the only reason he was having Sun do it was because he annoyed him.

Kari just shrugged, "very well if he can help with my daughter, I'll see that Sun does just that. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help in the matter."

"Fantastic," Jaune muttered from inside his hands.

Removing his face from his palms he spoke up, "well now that we have all of that settled." He turned towards Kaz. "I want the rest of the men prepped to leave by this afternoon, the faster we're gone from here the better."

"This afternoon sire?" Kaz spoke nervously.

"Yes, this afternoon, so I would get to it if I were you." Jaune said with a deep authority to his voice giving no room for questions.

Kaz swallowed, and nodded. It would be rough, but it will be done.

"Now," Jaune spoke while standing up, reaching into his coats inside pocket, and pulled out then laid the white King piece onto the table, "I believe it's our move."

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone who was patient with this chapter taking so long. I've had a rough couple of weeks here at my College, as they wanted me to move all my stuff to on campus housing, and I also had to deal with midterms, also I'm lazy so yea.**

 **This chapter was also difficult to right as I was trying to find a way to make it as long as the past chapters, so I had to do a lot of thinking on this one, but the next chapter should be easier.**

 **Also want to thank everyone who has liked, and favorited the story, as well as anyone who left a review. Finally I plan to right in an OC in the next chapter or the chapter after that so if you want to be the one to name the character, and give a back story for said character go ahead, and right one in the comments. My favorite one will be implemented, and you will be acknowledged for it. Again thank you all for your patience.**


End file.
